Survival of a Time Lady
by wallACEwho
Summary: Alone in the Vortex the last President of Gallifrey remembers.


Authors Note: Do I look like the BBC to you.

So my second Romana fic in two days and another on the way. I'm on a roll really. This can be considered a semi sequel to His Equal but it's really about Romana.

For Phantomreviewer.

**Survival of a Time Lady.**

Deep in the Time Vortex a TARDIS was floating. But it was not the Doctor's TARDIS. This TARDIS was shaped like an ionic column grey and stern. Inside was the last survivor of the Time War bar the Doctor.

Romanadvoratrelundar. Lady President of the Nine Gallifreys, Guardian of the Legacy of Omega, and Defender of the Laws of Time. The woman who ordered the destruction of an entire civilizations.

She sighed, as she watched the time rotor move slowly up and down. This TARDIS was dying she knew that. Not even a presidential TARDIS could phase through the time lock without sustaining damage.

Setting the controls to random, she patted the console for the last time before settling down in the captain's chair. As the TARDIS flew through the vortex, she thought back to the last stages of the Time War.

* * *

Romana stood on the steps of the capitol. High above her she could see the faint glow of explosions, as hundreds upon hundreds of battle TARDIS' through themselves at the ranks of the Dalek spheres. So many sacrifices had been made, so many people dead. Davros lost to the nightmare child, (she wouldn't wish that even on him,), the Cruciform won by the Emperor. The Master escaping without a trace.

_There was a whirring behind her, and slowly a familiar blue box faded into shape. The doors opened and the long haired, Byronic form of the Doctor stepped out. Romana was ashamed to admit she wasn't even sure which incarnation this was._

_"Madame President," he said with just a hint of a smile, "You wished to see me."_

_"Yes Doctor," she said firmly, "Walk with me."_

_As they walked through the citadel, the Doctor gave her a quick once over, "You look different," he said casually._

_She shrugged, "My last body was too," she searched for the word, "Naïve to cope with the rigours of war. This body suits for the moment."_

_They walked a bit further, till they came to the outer edge of the citadel. They stood silently, looking at the view of the mountains of solace and solitude. "The suns will be coming up soon," the Doctor said, "Another new day."_

_"Yes," Romana said quietly, "Another new day," she turned to the Doctor. "Doctor you need to know why I bought you to Gallifrey."_

_The Doctor turned his face suddenly serious, "Yes."_

_Romana swallowed, "We're going to lose," she said quickly._

_The Doctor shook his head, "No. Don't be silly Romana. We may be having a rough patch but we'll pull through."_

_"No Doctor," Romana said, suddenly sounding more like the President than she felt, "We have reached the bottom of the barrel. Soon the Dalek will overrun Gallifrey." She straightened her shoulders, "Now I have a job for you."_

_The Doctor sighed, "What do you need me to do."_

_Romana reached into a pocket of her robes, and pulled out a slim black box. She handed it to the Doctor. "Take this," she said, "Go to the vortex. When I tell you plug it into your TARDIS. The rest will happen automatically."_

_"What rest," the Doctor took the box from her and turned it over, "What'll happen."_

_Romana sighed, "You do not need to know Doctor. Just please. For old times sake. Do as I say."_

_The Doctor's shoulders sagged, "Certainly, Madame President," With that he turned on his heel, and left her alone._

_A little while later, Romana was sitting in her office, when the head of the Chancellory guard burst in. "Madame President," he said "It's happened."_

_"What has happened Castellan Elias?"_

_He wiped a sliver of blood from his cheek, "The Daleks have breached the transduction barrier. They are already nearing the Panopticon Archives."_

_Romana breathed out, taking one last look at the view behind her, before pressing a button on her view screen. Instantly the scene changed to the Doctors TARDIS. "Doctor," she said, "It's time."_

_"Romana no," the Doctor screamed, "I've looked at this machine. If I plug this in the Eye of Harmony will open. You'll be destroyed."_

_She nodded, "I know Doctor," she said, "Do it."_

_The Doctor's face crumpled, "I can't."_

_"Doctor," she said sternly, "For the first time in your lives do as you're told."_

_The Doctor sighed, "Goodbye Romana."_

_"Goodbye Doctor," she replied, before the screen went blank. A few minutes later she felt the earth beneath her feet begin the shake. Then she felt Elias grab her arm._

_"Madame President," he said "Come with me."_

_"Where are we going?" Romana said, as the Castellan lead her down several corridors. Eventually they found themselves in front of her TARDIS, "What," she said "No."_

_"Sorry Mam," Elias said, "Councils orders." Then he pushed her inside. A few seconds later Romana heard the familiar whirring. Then she blacked out._

_When she woke again, she found herself floating in the vortex with a new face, and Galifrey gone. She spent years following the Doctor's example righting wrongs, saving worlds and running a lot. Until now._

* * *

She was shaken out of her reverie, by her TARDIS coming into land. Stepping out of the doors, she noticed a gangly young man with crazy hair, sitting on a bench not far away. At the sight of him, her senses began to tingle. As he looked up she walked over to him.

She came to a stop in front of him, "Hello Doctor."

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
